Ship of Miracles
by deomniallyd
Summary: Officer Murdoch encounters Stephanie Clark, a girl he knew back in Dalbeatte, Scotland, during the Titanic voyage. Can he win her affection? Or has she been too damaged by her last relationship to ever love again? Murdoch will stop at nothing to get her as his own.
1. Very Long Time No See

**A/N: Probably won't update this until I finish Beat the Clock (which should be soon!). Had to write this after reading a bunch of Officers-centric fics.**

**~MUY IMPORTANTE! MUCHO!~; **

***Murdoch is not married in this fic.**

***The ship does sink, but Murdoch survives.**

***I apologize if I totally botched that Spanish...I haven't taken in it in like a year, so gimme a break! Lol :P**

***REVIEW if you LIKE it!**

* * *

**Character List:**

**1st Officer William McMaster Murdoch; age 39; dark brown hair; hazel-brown eyes; Titanic's First Officer (looks like '97 movie version)**

**Stephanie Norris Clark; age 23; honey blonde hair; hazel-gray eyes; 3rd class single mother**

**Timothy Tyler 'Timmy' Clark; age 5; light brown hair; hazel-gray eyes; 3rd class child**

**Benjamin Brian 'Benji' Clark; age 2; light brown hair; hazel-gray eyes; 3rd class child**

**Lauren Lillian 'Laurie' Clark; age 3 mo; honey blonde hair; hazel-amber eyes; 3rd class baby**

**2nd Officer Charles Herbert Lightholler; age 38; dark brown hair; blue eyes; Titanic's Second Officer (looks like '97 movie version)**

**Captain EJ Smith; age 62; white hair/beard; gray eyes; Titanic's Captain**

**Thomas Andrews; age 39; dark brown hair; hazel eyes; Titanic's ship architect (looks like '97 movie version...gotta love Victor Garber!)**

**...possibly more to come!**

* * *

**April 10th 1912; _Very _Long Time No See**

As First Officer of the Titanic's crew, Will Murdoch stood proudly in his post as he looked over the bridge. Down below, he could see various excited passengers scurrying off the decks to look for their cabins.

Sometimes, because it was so bloody boring watching over a large ship all day, the officers liked to play pranks on passengers as they boarded the ship. Murdoch himself had played many pranks on unknowing passengers on other voyages he'd sailed on. He and Lightholler found it to be great fun.

"Oi Lights, check out all those lost souls down there, eh?" he yelled over to his best mate Charles 'Lights' Lightholler.

"Yes, they do appear quite lost, don't they?" Lightholler sniggered and sipped his tea.

"Hey, maybe I should go check to see if they need any help finding their rooms," Murdoch laughed.

"I daresay it would be terribly funny to direct all the steerage to first class cabins and those rich royals to the cargo hold level of the ship," Lightholler smirked.

"Aye, but Lights my good man, the lot of 'em would never go for it!" Murdoch chuckled and sipped his own cup of tea. "I've got to go speak ta the captain, see you!"

"Bye Will!" Lightholler called as he himself disappeared behind a corner.

Murdoch walked away, down to the lower levels of the ship, in search of Captain Smith. On his way to the Crew Passage, which was down on the lowest deck, someone caught his eye. He had to turn on his heel to see if his eyes had decieved him, and discovered they hadn't.

_She _was there, exactly as she'd looked when he'd last seen her in 1902, Stephanie Norris. Except she was ten years older, and was now accompanied by three children. On a previous visit back to his home town of Dalbeattie, Scotland, he'd met a 13 year old village girl and his 29 year old self had found her to be exceptionally beautiful.

Now, even though he was a 39 year old First Officer, and she still just a poor 23 year old village lady, he wanted to go over and say hello. He knew there was a very small chance of her even recognizing his face much less remembering his name, he found his feet shuffling down the hallway towards her. "Can I help you find your cabin miss?" he asked politely, tipping his Officer's cap.

"I-" Stephanie turned on her heel to face the man who had spoken to her. Murdoch immediately noticed that she sported a rather nasty looking black eye. "Pardon me, Officer, did you say something?" she asked innocently in a heavy Scottish accent, very similar to his own.

"Yes Ma'am. I asked if you'd like some assistance in finding your cabin, lots of folks seem to be a bit lost down here," Murdoch said, grabbing the sole suitcase she held in her hand. "Allow me, so it'll be easier to carry the baby," he added. She nodded and allowed him to walk with her in search of their cabin.

"If you don't mind my comment Officer, is that a Dalbeattie accent I detect?" Stephanie asked with a small smile.

"Why yes, yes it is. If you don't mind my comment Miss, I daresay we've met once upon a time," Murdoch replied with a large grin.

"Is that so?" Stephanie cocked her eyebrows slyly. "It's no secret you're Will Murdoch, of a certain Scottish town called Dalbeattie near Dumfries and Galloway. Being a well known seafaring officer, of course the locals worship your name back home. I daresay that I've met a lad called Will Murdoch once, back in 1902 I believe," she said.

"Aye, so it's not just myself, being so crazy as to remember so far back to something so unsignificant at the time. I remember you Miss Stephanie Norris, a fine 13 year old lass ya were indeed!" Murdoch grinned.

"I actually go by Clark now, since I got married to Charles," Stephanie corrected. "Thank you Officer, a fine 29 year old lad ya were indeed," she added with a smile.

"So where is this Charles, I reckon he isn't on this voyage?" Murdoch inquired, he was rather ashamed to admit he'd been hoping she was still single, but the appearance of three children had given that away.

"He er...is not on the voyage. No. We've separated," Stephanie answered, looking at her feet nervously and clutching her baby girl closer.

"Da' dee hi's Mammy an' yells a her," piped up the older of two small boys clinging to their mother's skirts.

"He'r ey'eee!" echoed the other boy.

"Timmy! Benji! Shush now!" Stephanie whispered tersely.

Murdoch's gaze flew to Stephanie's black eye, and his heart sank. "Aye, so this Charles lad, a drunk I presume?" he asked sympathetically.

Stephanie nodded slowly, she cleared her throat softly. "Aye he was Officer. I loved him once, but now he's just a damn monster, it was so bad I took the children and left Dalbeattie as soon as I could," she explained.

Murdoch nodded and looked at her three small children. "This is Timmy, he's five. Benji is two. And this is baby Lauren," Stephanie said, she'd noticed him looking. Each of the two boys smiled and said "hello Officer".

"Hello lads, nice to meet ya," Murdoch grinned at them. "Fine children you have here, Miss Clark."

"Thank you, Mister Murdoch," Stephanie smiled softly.

Now most of the other passengers had found their cabins, they were alone in the hallway, and finally arrived at their destination. "Well, er, here's your cabin. Miss Clark. I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay on the RMS Titanic, it was nice catchin' up, and I'd love to speak to you again soon. Good afternoon," Murdoch tipped his hat as he left Stephanie and her children to settle in.

Once he was sure that their door was shut, Will slouched against the nearest wall and sighed heavily. He knew it was a bit inappropriate to be attracted to a girl sixteen whole years younger than himself, but it was as if he'd rekindled an old flame. Despite what others would say, he decided to win her heart over the course of the voyage.

It was the Ship of Dreams after all, anything could happen.


	2. Suffering In Silence

**April 10th 1912; Suffering In Silence**

Later that night, after a nice day exploring around the ship, it was time for the Clarks to get to sleep. Stephanie brushed her long honey blonde hair in front of the mirror as the boys scrambled into their bunk. She'd already put baby Lauren in bed with her.

"Read to us Ma'mmy!" begged Timothy, reaching for his favorite book out of their shared suitcase.

"Yea story!" Benjamin chimed in.

"Oh alright, alright. Hang on will you, my aren't ya wound up little rascals tonight!" Stephanie laughed as she changed into her nightdress. Timmy and Benji were clapping excitedly from their bed as she made her way over and climbed in between them.

Timothy held out the book to his mother, and she began to read to them about a magical mouse who was on a quest for some special cheese that would grant him even more magical powers but first he had to face a dark sorcerer cat to get it. Soon enough, the children fell into a deep slumber, as she'd known they would.

As soon as snores could be heard, Stephanie crept back to her own bed with baby Lauren. She sat up and lit a candle, shining it over a page in the Bible. She held her cross necklace in her other hand. "Oh please, Heavenly Lord. Please do not allow those horrid dreams to come to me tonight. I cannot bear it. It's simply too horrifying to see a man I'd loved so well, turn into such a monster..." she prayed, sniffling a bit towards the end.

For weeks, ever since she'd taken the children and walked away from her drunken and abusive husband, she'd had recurring dreams of Charles coming and attacking her in the night. He'd done just about everything between strangling and slapping so far. She was so afraid of one night, of one night if her dreams became real once again.

"Thank you, O Lord, for all the blessings you have granted. Blessings such as these tickets and the chance to leave Dalbeattie, safely with my babies." She closed the Bible softly and set it beside her bed on the table.

Just thinking about Charles deeply upset her, and as she lay down against the soft pillows, she began to sob. Her whole body shook violently as she sobbed into the pillows, yet baby Lauren did not stir.

However, Timothy was now wide awake. He'd often woken up to witness this for weeks now. Finally, he could not take it, his own mother was actually beginning to scare him. He hated seeing her so unstable and broken, he'd seen what his father had done to her, and he was very fearful of it now.

In his five year old eyes, he saw his beloved mother going insane. She had been acting different lately, and she looked it too with her large black eye, the mark of an abusive marriage. Of course he still loved his dear old dad, wherever the sorry arsehole may have been at the moment-probably at some low life bar, but he'd never forgive him for mistreating his gentle and loving mother.

It soon became too much for little Timothy to bear, and he slowly crept out of the dark room, the sounds of his mother's muffled sobbing and his little brother and sister's soft breathing and snoring, following him out until he shut the door.

Realizing soon enough that he had nowhere to go, he decided to seek out the one other person on the ship who had been friendly towards him thus far into the voyage, First Officer Murdoch.

Murdoch had retired from his shift for the night, as Wilde took over bridge watching duty. He made his way to his own quarters and began unbuttoning his navy blue Officer's coat as he gently set his cap aside on the nightstand.

Just then, there was a small knock at his door. 'How strange' he thought to himself, all of the other officers knew not to disturb him after his shift was over for the night, so it must have been... a passenger?

He slowly shuffled over to the door and let it open a crack. "Who is there?" he demanded, reaching for his pistol just in case.

"I'm down here, Sir," piped up a small voice. He felt tugging at his pantleg and looked down. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, jumping back a bit. It was _her _son coming into _his _room.

"Sor'ry to scare ya Mister Murdoch," Timothy apologized, walking into the brightly lit room and plopping down on Murdoch's bed. He'd already kicked off his shoes and snuggled under the covers, hoping perhaps the nice officer wouldn't make him leave.

Murdoch's eyes flew wide open and his mouth hung agape, all he could manage to stutter was "I-", before he completely gave up trying to think of a single thing he could say to the small boy. If this boy came into his quarters, there must have been a damn good reason, he decided.

"Can I steey here wit ya Mister Murdoch?" Timothy pleaded.

"Oh, I suppose one night wouldn't be all bad, but I've got to ask... where is your mother?" Murdoch let out an exhasperated sigh.

"She cry-een Sir. I could no't take it. She dreamin' a'bout Daddy!" Timothy whispered in a squeaky voice.

Murdoch nodded, he understood right away, it would be difficult for a small child to sleep through that. "Well then... I'll have to bring you back in the morning. But if ya would, little lad, that's my side a the bed...so I'll need ya to scoot over a bit," he chuckled as he changed into his pajamas.

Timothy flashed him a wide grin and did as he was told. "Thank you Officer! You're really nice," he said. Murdoch simply smiled and climbed into bed next to him.

Murdoch slowly closed his eyes, just as he was about to drift off... "Did ya like Dalbeattie, Sir?" whispered little Timmy.

"Aye, lovely town, goodnight lad..." Will mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight Sir," Timothy whispered and turned around to face the wall.

First Officer William McMaster Murdoch felt like one lucky bastard that night, now he had the perfect excuse to visit and talk to Stephanie again in the morning...


End file.
